Child's Playful Kokoro
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Haruka was just walking down the Master Course mansion halls as usual. But it all goes downhill when she follows a strange voice into one of the darkest and secretive halls...And suddenly, she finds herself in a difficult position. Her hands and feet had become tiny. Her whole body became tiny! "...I'm a little kid now!" Haruka/Everyone! How STARISH handle this?


**Hello everyone.**

**Welcome to my fourth Uta Pri story...(God I have a lot to do.)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

**The first chapter is always horrible. :(**

* * *

I was walking down the large and luxurious halls of the master course mansion.

There was a huge party going on in the largest room of the mansion, and many famous people had come to celebrate STARISH's victory of the Uta Pri Award.

I was in the party myself, but I had left to take a breather. It felt too stuffy and hot in there.

I was wearing a white gown that looked like a wedding dress, matched with a pearl necklace and a white ribbon in my short red hair.

I was walking down the hall as usual until I heard a voice come from one of the other halls.

It was very suspicious, why would someone leave the party and go into one of the secretive halls?

I had better check this out.

I walked as quietly as possible, trying not to make my high heels click on the ground every time I took a step.

I finally gave up and took off the heels. I was now barefoot, which is very comfortable if I do say so myself. It was also very quieter and I could walk faster towards the owner of the voice.

I followed the voice, the light getting dimmer and dimmer every step I took. I soon found myself in one of the dark halls, where the lights were turned off.

It made me shiver just thinking of why there would be a person standing in the darkness and speaking to themselves.

I crept over and looked around the corner of the hall. I saw someone dressed in all black. No, they were cloaked in all black.

I saw a cage as soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

The cloaked person was chanting something.

I saw a white cat inside the cage, the poor thing shivering and meowing, trying to escape from the cruel bars that had locked it inside.

"...Devenir un enfant... devenir un enfant... devenir un enfant..." The person chanted over and over again.

I saw a light forming in the cloaked man's hands, and I realized that the ball of light was going to hurt the kitty.

"... Transformation de l'enfant!" The person yelled, and I knew that whatever the man was doing, I had to save the kitten no matter what.

The ball of light floated towards the cage, almost in slow motion.

"No!" I screamed, I threw my high heels into the air and I ran over to the cage.

I stopped in front of the kitten's cage.

"Don't hurt the kitten!" I screamed again, and the ball of light hit me.

I found myself enveloped in light. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for any pain to come.

But no pain came.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I found myself looking at the legs of the cloaked man.

_Wait, when did I become so short?_

The man stared at me and screeched something in a different language. "C'est une catastrophe! C'est une catastrophe!"

He quickly took the cat in the cage and ran off.

I tilted my head to the side.

_Weird, what just happened?_

I walked over to where my high heels had fallen on the ground, and I noticed something was off.

The high heels were huge! Did they always look this size?

Are my feet really that big?

I reached my hand out to grab a shoe, but I froze.

My hand was tiny.

What's going on?!

I quickly looked at my other hand as well.

It was also tiny.

I grabbed my dress and pulled it up.

My legs were short and my feet were tiny.

_Oh my god._

I looked up, and I saw that everything was huge and tall.

My hair was actually the same, short and simple.

I pinched my cheek. I felt pain.

_Oh no._

_This isn't a dream at all._

_I have to tell someone, and fast!_

I left my heels on the ground and retraced my steps.

I ran to the light halls again and found the door that led to the party. I looked at the door knob.

_It's too tall...I can't reach..._ I reached my arm up, but I was too short.

_How am I supposed to open the door and tell everyone now?!_ Just then, I heard footsteps behind me.

_Maybe I can ask for help!_ I turned around, and craned my neck up to see who it was.

"My, my, it looks like someone's in trouble," the pink-haired man smirked.

It was Nagi of HEAVENS. I growled at him angrily. All of those insults he threw at STARISH ran through my head like a movie.

"Wait, why do you look so familiar?" He stared at me closely.

Then he just shrugged like it off like it must have been something that was impossible and asked me another question.

"...Why are you so angry? A cute princess like you would like prettier if you smiled," Nagi said softly.

He crouched down and patted my head.

Suddenly, the insults, the slaps, the hatred that I had towards him disappeared like a flame that was put out by water.

_He was being nice?_

He was like a dependable older brother...towards little kids.

But towards others...he was simply mean and rude.

I couldn't help but smile, though. It was surprising to know he even had a soft side like this...I actually liked this side of him.

"See?" He smiled. "You look very pretty!" Nagi exclaimed.

"...Thank woo," I heard myself say. My voice was also changed! It was such a cute voice!

"Onii-tan, can woo open da door for me?" I asked happily, suddenly feeling excited for no reason.

I guess this was what kids were like. Excited and hyper for everything.

"Haha," Nagi gave a genuine laugh as he ruffled my hair playfully. "Sure."

I couldn't help but stare at his genuine smiles and laughter.

I had never seen him give a real smile before.

Maybe that's because I was the composer of STARISH.

The enemy of HEAVENS.

He had always acted so cold towards us.

I could get used to seeing his nice side.

To my surprise, instead of just opening the door for me, I felt myself being lifted up and off of the ground.

Nagi was holding me like you would hold any other child.

But I couldn't help but blush at this action. It feels weird to be carried like this...and I know it's not anything dirty or anything like that.

Surprisingly, being in his arms gave me a nice and warm feeling inside. It felt cozy.

This was probably just a feeling that all children get when they get picked up like this.

That's probably why they always demanded to be carried everywhere...right?

I hoped that was just the child's body feelings and not anything more.

I had always held my true feelings back because I knew there was no romance allowed. I didn't want STARISH to lose their career because of me, so I've been playing it nice and innocent.

I know that everyone had feelings for me. But to avoid getting them fired, I acted dense and clueless about love.

And I do hope I can hold all of these feelings inside of this body. It was hard enough to not express how I really felt towards them in my older body...but now that I am a child...I might spill out all of the feelings I had been holding in since forever.

"Let's go," Nagi said, and carried me into the party room.

There were many people in suits and dresses. It was a party that required people to dress up nicely.

It was like a ballroom party.

"Okay, where are your parents?" Nagi asked me with another one of his smiles.

_Oh, I don't have any parents here...what should I do?!_

I know...since I have red hair and all, I can tell him I'm Ittoki's little sister...

I scanned the crowd of people that were dancing gracefully on dance floor.

I didn't see him there, so I looked up at where the chandeliers were shining; the seven thrones that were lined up on the wall.

That's where they all were.

STARISH, the seven princes of the night. And they are princes for one night only.

The seven men were sitting in their thrones and watched the people dance. They all looked rather bored to me.

I pointed a finger at the red throne in the very middle of them all.

"Ittoki-nii-tan!" I said with a bright smile. Nagi stared at me with a surprised expression.

"He's your older brother?" Nagi asked, a look of annoyance found its way to his face.

I knew he didn't like STARISH...but this was my only chance. I nodded and gave a childish giggle.

He sighed.

"I guess there's no helping it, then..."

He carried me through the crowd and finally began to walk up the stairs to the thrones.

The seven princes eyed him suspiciously.

When Nagi made it to the top of the stairs, he walked slowly towards Ittoki.

Ittoki gave him a surprised expression when he saw him carry me.

"...Here, this little girl is your-" Nagi began. But I knew it wouldn't be good if they knew I lied.

"Ittoki-nii-tan!" I yelled in delight, and jumped into Ittoki's arms.

"Oof!" Ittoki's breath seemed to get knocked out of him when I jumped on him.

I huggled him tightly.

_Wait...why am I huggling him like this? It's not like I need to but...Oh, who cares! The childish excitement is really building up in me._

"Huh?" Ittoki asked when he finally caught his breath. He stared at me. I was sitting on his lap and giggled.

"...This girl is your little sister right?" Nagi asked.

_Uh oh...oopsies._

"...I don't have any siblings..." Ittoki said, still staring at me.

I smiled at him. _God, why am I acting so childish...?! Oh yeah..because I am a child. Duh._

"What? But she told me..." Nagi trailed off and stared at me too.

I tilted my head to the side and gave them a confused look.

"Ittoki-nii-tan...Let's play!" I whined. Don't ask me why I'm whining...this child spirit is taking over me.

"That necklace is...Nanami?" Ittoki asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yayayay! Ittoki-nii-tan knows Haru's name!" I smiled again and gave another giggle.

He had a very shocked expression on his face.

"That's Haruka?" Nagi asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"...It has to be. She was wearing this gown and we gave her this necklace!" Ittoki exclaimed.

The other six princes was looking at the commotion that was going on.

"What?!" Nagi stared at me again.

"I can't believe it either! Nanami?!" Ittoki yelled out in surprise.

"Ne, ne, Ittoki-nii-tan! Haru wants to play!" I whined again, and tugged on the sleeve of his suit.

I really can't control what I'm doing anymore. I just want to play.

The other six princes got up and came over to the red throne when they heard what Otoya had just yelled out.

"...What's the mat-" Tokiya stopped mid sentence when he me sitting in Ittoki's lap.

"Would you please keep it down over here? I'm trying to-" Masato stopped too. He also stared at me.

"...Who is that?" Ren asked.

"...No way! Is that Haruka?!" Cecil exclaimed.

"That's Haru-chan?! She's so cute!" Natsuki beamed, taking out his camera.

"No way in hell that's Nanami!" Syo scoffed and looked away. "It must be some kind of look alike!"

"...If she really was the Lady, wouldn't she know all of our names?" Ren asked.

I smiled again.

I pointed a finger at Ren and said, "Ren-nii-tan!"

Then I pointed a finger at everyone else.

"Ikki-nii-tan!"

"Ochibi-nii-tan!"

"Naa-chan!"

"Icchi-nii-tan!"

"Cesshi-nii-tan!"

"And Masa-nii-tan!" I finished.

"Oh? So this is really the Lady?" Ren stared at me curiously.

"...Why did she call me Ochibi?! She's more chibi than me!" Syo exclaimed.

"She got all of those names from me. I'm so proud of the Lady!" Ren patted my head softly and I smiled a childish smile.

I-Icchi...?" Tokiya shivered.

"Yay! Haru-chan's so cute and small!" Natsuki took a bunch of pictures of me.

"M-Masa...?" Masato also shivered.

"That's the first time Haruka said my name in a different way!" Cecil smiled.

"Ahahaha...but wait! How did ahe even become a little kid anyways?!" Ittoki said, alarm in his eyes.

"...You are actually right this time...How did she become a child? And how do we change her back?" Tokiya asked.

"If we knew the answers, I would've already changed her back by now..." Masato mumbled and stared uncomfortably at me.

"Wait. Where did you find her?" Ren asked Nagi, who was still processing everything into his brain.

"Huh? Oh..." Nagi hesitated. "Fine I will tell you. I was walking to the party when I saw this little girl try to open the door. So I helped her in," Nagi explained.

"...But...That doesn't give us any clue on who did this to her!" Ittoki stated the obvious.

"Obviously..." Syo mumbled under his breath.

"I have an idea," Masato began. "Maybe Cecil can use one of those magical spell or what's-it-called and change her back." **(Lol)**

"How rude! It's not a magic spell! The muses just simply respond to my requests!" Cecil replied.

"So you can't change her back?" Ren is asking too many questions. _This is annoying! I wanna play!_

I jumped off of Ittoki's lap and walked out into the middle of the circle that the princes had formed.

"I wanna play!" I yelled in a very whiny voice.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Woahh! Angry small and tiny Haru-chan is so cute!" Natsuki crouched down and hugged me tightly.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Stop it, Natsuki! You're hurting Nanami!" Syo exclaimed.

"But she's so cute!" He squeezed me harder and I felt faint.

_No air...can't breathe..._

"Nanami!"

And all went black.

* * *

**Alright, please tell me what you all think about this story and everything like that.**

**I really don't know if I should continue or not...I mean, this means I have four stories to update for Uta Pri! O.O**

**I was thinking if I got good reviews then I'll try my best to update all four and everything.**

**But it might take a while...**

**So, please tell me what you think!**

**And I hope to see you all in the next chapter. (If I continue.)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
